Fairy tail academy
by Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: "What's wrong, with this school?" spoke, the scarlet haired student to herself. "Is she gonna be the hero,of this story?" Asked Lucy herself. "Am I falling in love, with a criminal?" Asked ...? Read to find out!,Please leave a review jerza,nalu and slight gruvia mainly jerza,nalu Warning: oc's
1. Chapter 1:a scarlet haired girl

**hey guys i got this idea since i'm starting school again and today was the first day off school again for me so i am starting fairy tail academy i hope you like it i'm also thinking about doing a next generation story later if you like the idea of next generation please leave a review so let's start fairy tail academy:a scarlet girl**

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

i threw my pillow at the alarm clock that was ringing  
"damn i missed again "i said to myself  
i stepped out of my bed and slowly walked to the alarm to put it out  
"seriously i'm removing the batteries from that thing"  
i now slowly made my way to the calender while letting out a huge yawn  
i looked at the date then i realized it  
"shit there we go again"  
i quickly ran around my room dressing myself and collecting my school books  
" it happens every single Monday" i said angry to myself while picking my bike out the garage  
i cycled to my school  
i was still tired  
with my headphones on i sung one of my  
AL-time favourite songs

_"Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_  
_(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?)_  
_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?"_

* * *

****i reached the school building and parked my bike while running inside i looked at everyone in a confused look  
i was late why was everyone still here!  
i walked up to Natsu one of my friends and asked in a slightly confused way  
"why is everyone still here,school should have started already"  
"Lucy did you forgot that it's the first day of school your earlier we're starting in half an hour"  
"oh okay" i said as calm as i could Natsu noticed my angry voice and looked worried at me  
"i also hear we're getting a new student today" he said to me my face was litting up i always liked to hear about new people i didn't have any friends in my class because all or classes are separated because of the council cool girls,cool boys,nerd girls and nerd boys  
i was in the cool girls because some boys taught i was hot  
i didn't wanted to steal my place with my appearance  
but there comes the worst part the cool girls we're egoistic and not cool they we're chose by there appearances not personalities  
i hoped it was a girl nice and that she would be in my class and be nice instead of Mirijane who was always mean and Evergreen was very egoistic and then you still had Cana the one who was always drunk or had a hangover if she wasn't drunk she was sleeping on one of the school benches the only girl that was still a bit nice to me was Bisca but she was always hanging with Mirijane{ imagine Mirijane in her punkish style}  
i only had my little group of friends Natsu who was at the nerds of the guys although he really isn't but just because of his appearance he wasn't chosen gray who was at the cool guys because he always strips he is okay with that but he doesn't want us to mention that he is a stripper and last Jellal he is kind of a guy who hardly talks in class especially because he doesn't want to be with the cool boys he wants to be with the nerds because jet and natsu are there  
also Levy is here she is in the nerds and my best friend till now  
actually we can't talk to each other but we have a secret way to climb on the roof and then we talk to each other in secret  
i hope this year was going to be different and that someone could help us get rid of those rules  
i sighed and looked at the clock still a quarter to go

* * *

**Erza's pov  
**"here is is Erza,are you going to be fine?  
"yeah" i said to her i slowly started to walk to the school while i waved my hand at my sister, Sapphire  
Sapphire goes to another school we have so many the same that we wanted to change schools  
i looked at the building in looked pretty huge i was carrying my weekend bag that was full of clothes and some personal stuff  
i started approaching the building as i carried the bag with me  
"it's pretty huge here" i bumped into someone while i wasn't looking in front of me anymore  
"i'm so sorry it's my first day so please"  
"shut up can't watch we're you walk" he was about to punch me when...  
{this would be a perfect moment for a cliffy wouldn't it be? but no i want to continue a little longer!}  
"Gajeel learn to control your temper and anyway you don't punch helpless girls"  
the boy or so what called "Gajeel" moved away in anger and started walking back to the building  
i looked at who had just saved me  
i wanted to say thank you when he covered my mouth with his hand and and threw me in the bushes  
"before you say anything listen to me" i calmed down and he released his hand from my mouth  
"boys can't talk to girl on this school"  
"there are certain groups cool girls and cool boys and nerd girls and nerd boys the reason the boy ran away because he is a nerd and i'm a cool"  
"you're my friend now so you can talk to me on the roof" he turned my head to where i saw a emergency ladder  
"from there you can up to the roof me and my friends talk there,come there in the break wait here 5 seconds before you leave i go first BTW my name is Jellal don't tell anyone you talked to me"  
he disappeared i was too shocked about what he told me that i couldn't even move for the next 5 seconds anyway  
i left to now finally walk into the school  
i came past a girl and remembered the word Jellal had spoken to me  
"Girls can't talk to Boys"  
i walked to the girl and asked her  
"do you know where the Principal's office is?"  
she was scared to death when she heard me speak to her  
she turned around and looked at me and when she realized she never saw me before she answered  
"keep walking straight ahead then you're first left"  
"thanx" i looked at the blue haired girl leave with a sigh of relieve  
i followed her instructions to the Principal's office

* * *

****i knocked on the door and walked in  
"oh you must be Erza scarlet,the newbie"  
he handed me 2 keys one for my dorm and one for my locker and my time table  
"you're one of the cool girls he said to me remember that"  
he said i walked out of his office again still stunned i looked at the little label on one of my  
keys Lucy&Erza was on it this was probably my room mate for the upcoming 5 years  
i hope she is nice i thought to myself but i better find my dorm now trow my stuff on my bed and go to class

* * *

****

10 min later  
the rooms for the cool's we're bigger too and they had own kitchen,TV and even a balcony  
this just wasn't fair i putted my stuff on one of the beds in the bedroom  
and slowly made my way back to the parts we're my lessons were being held  
i followed the instructions on my time table and came at the classroom  
i knocked on the door and slowly made my way in  
i felt slightly like everybody was sad i didn't know why  
"i'm Erza scarlet,i'm a new student here"  
in the back i saw a Blondie's eyes widen and almost tears fell out of them  
i became sad inside i walked to the back off the class we're i settled down on a chair next to lucy  
i didn't know why everyone was sad around me and why a white haired girl was laughing at me but i didn't care my mind was focused on the lunch

* * *

**lunch  
Lucy's pov  
**i walked outside and kept muttering something to myself  
"it can't be true,it can't be true!?"  
i made my way to the ladder to climb up the roof when i saw Erza up there waiting for someone  
i almost fell of the roof but she could catch me by my boots just in time with some pulling i came back on the roof again  
"thank you for saving me" i said nervously with looking her in the eyes  
and then i asked myself the question  
"is this the girl who is going to safe us?"  
"is she going to be the hero,of this story?**"**

* * *

**so how was it yeah i know sad kinda makes you feel sad i know what listen to this song Fairy tail:shukumei then you get really sad i swear it's beautiful but it's the song that is played when erza is up the ruin when Jellal just have been taken away saddest moment for me in Fairy tail i also used the refrain of the song do you know by Enrique Iglesias  
please review comment follow and favourite! then you get more of sad stories no just kidding then you get better stories and more one-shots! maybe i will be uploading jellal's diary the next chapter chapter 4:blue's wish  
but i'm not sure maybe,maybe,maybe seriously i don't know yet so  
to be continued...  
no just kidding bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2:old reunion

**Hi guys here is me,Sapphire again, yeah I'm uploading one again today but I just wanted to. {it can't be not today anymore, since I don't have very much time :P}  
I'm getting really much better, at doing this sort of stuff  
Plz review, or Erza will make you suffer, and she will take me with you and I'm pretty scary, I warn you!  
Anyway, I'm not in this story {BTW my nickname is Sapphire} but anyway let's start  
Fairy tail academy chapter 2:old reunion**

* * *

**Erza's pov  
**"Are you sure your okay" i asked the girl who was still shyly looking away.  
"Yeah, i'm fine" I looked at her what was wrong with her in class she didn't look me in the eye either!  
"Why aren't you looking me in the eye, when you speak" I suddenly blurted out.  
This wasn't my intention at all, I was looking once again at her with guilt written all over my face.  
She slowly turned her head, facing me when I saw slight tears circle down her face.  
Suddenly everything turned blank.

* * *

**flashback starts  
**_"Nooooo Erza, don't leave me here alone!" a young girl screamed to me!_  
_my heart beat weakened by the second!_  
_I fell myself fall asleep ._****

time skip 3 weeks  
_"Blue, she is awake!" a young girl was bowed over me my sight was clearing up._  
_"That's nice to hear" another girl with brown hair that came from under her hat answered the girl._  
_"you're save now, Erza!" said the girl she had a bandanna on and I didn't even know their names._****

Flashback stops

* * *

****"Erza, wake up" i opened my eyes again it felt like my head pounding!  
A blue haired boy was bowed over me.  
"Jellal?" the boy nodded his head in agreement.  
Suddenly tears came running down my face.  
"Hey it's okay,it's gonna be fine!" he pressed me into a sudden hug!  
My cheeks we're burning a fierce red colour that you could compare to my scarlet hair.  
"Leave me alone,Jellal,Natsu,Gray,Levy, and Lucy I hurt you all!" I pushed myself away from Jellal's hug.  
"I left you all alone, and forgot you and now I can't even remember anything that happened!"  
"How do you, know our name's" Natsu asked me  
"they just popped, into my mind" I looked at Jellal  
Suddenly I was pressed into another hug but not by Jellal since I saw Blondie's hair, sorta teasing my nose in a strange way!?  
"I...I missed you so much,Erza" I comforted my old friend.  
I parted ways, and Gray gave her a napkin.  
I looked back at my old friends they looked miserable but had good intentions in their eyes!  
I let go off Lucy and walked to the edge of the roof, staring into the clouds.  
"this school,certainly is strange!" I kept staring into the sky as I spoke those words.  
"But I think,we have to make the best of it!" i turned my head looking at Lucy at the ground.  
And then at my old founded friends.**  
{another great moment to end this story isn't it?but, again no not yet!}**

* * *

****Or perfect reunion was ruined by the bell.  
Individually we left to go to class.  
When I was walking threw the hallway a girl bumped into me.  
"Mirijane" I stretched my arm so i could help her up.  
She slapped my hand away.  
"I'm perfectly capable of helping myself up,thank you" I looked at her and a bad aura appeared around me.  
She had this same aura.  
A sword came flashing in my hand.  
Her arm changed into a...a strange sorta monster arm  
We we're about to go in for a attack  
"What the hell,are you girls doing didn't you remember magic is forbidden in school"  
It was or next teacher.  
I picked up my bag that was on the floor and started to walking to my class.  
I knew this teacher from something probably I knew him from my first life.  
And Mirijane why was she doing this to me? am I her rival or something.  
I walked into the class.  
And took my usual seat next to Lucy.  
My arm was bleeding on my paper,Lucy probably noticed it .  
"Did you fight?" she whisperd to me.  
I slowly nodded my head up and down.

* * *

****We later came at or dorm Lucy was happy to see that I was in her dorm also.  
we we're sitting at the kitchen bar an we're talking about nothing in particular when I remembered something..  
my face got strict and i gathered all my courage to ask her.  
"Lucy how did I d...die?" she spitted out most of her drink.  
when she looked into my strict face she knew I was serious.  
"Well..." she curled with a finger in her hair.  
"I...I can't tell you..." and she ran out the door.  
"Damn it" I punched the kitchen bar in anger I wanted to know so bad.

* * *

****I walked out the door myself and stopped 3 doors further.  
I knocked on the door a blue haired girl opened the door.  
"gee...Erza come in" she said.  
"why, are you here?" she continued.  
"to talk about nothing in particular" she looked at my strict face and knew what I was talking about.  
when there was another knock on the door.  
Levy made her way to the door.  
and looked through the peek hole.  
"it's Lucy quickly hide behind the couch" I nodded and jumped after the couch.  
I could see this was a nerd dorm since everywhere was dust.  
I heard the door open and Lucy made her way in I could see just in a flash that Lucy's eyes had. turned red this meaning she had cried.  
"Levy I just couldn't tell her!" the girl sat down on the couch.  
"What can't you tell Lucy?" she was looking at Levy like she was the worst criminal ever.  
"i...i can't tell her...that..." Her head slowly bow down and looked at her feet and tears came. running down her face again.  
_"I can't tell her that I killed her!_" the girl screamed and again my eyes went blank.

* * *

**so how was it yeah i know kinda sad but also happy chappy :P  
and in the next one we have Erza's flashback on how Lucy killed her.  
i need to make it some kinda special seriously it has to be special!  
please leave a review, or else you will be Lucy's next target!  
and follow favourite whatever you like plz.  
or else Erza comes or Lucy be afraid of Lucy!  
bye-bye Sapphire is out.**


	3. Chapter 3:The truth

**Hey,here is Sapphire again yeah I know second time today.  
But I just so badly wanted to continue this since I get now allot of good reviews on it.  
So plz leave a review else I make Natsu eat you and he will make me dancing the Hulla-Hulla?  
WTF brain?  
anyway let's start with this part of...  
Fairy tail academy chapter 3:the truth.**

* * *

**_Flashback starts_**

**_Erza's pov_**  
_"you have to do it Lucy,I won't blame you for it!" I looked at her while I was still loosing allot of blood._  
_"I can't,I just can't..." she looked back at the knife that was next to me stuck between the tiles._  
_I left a huge scream as I felt now even more pain go threw my body._  
_"Just do it!" I gave her the knife I saw a blue haired guy ran up to me ._  
_"I love you Jellal,although I never got to say that" I looked at the sky._  
_I took my last breaths before I saw the knife with incredible speed stab in my body._  
_First I felt incredible pain, but then it was all gone._  
**_Flashback ends._**

* * *

**Erza's pov  
**I just couldn't believe it she...,she no it was me.  
I pulled the trigger for her to do it.  
I was going to comfort her when I saw Natsu already clung his arms around her.  
"Lucy it was never you it was me,who pulled the trigger!" she was about to say something when I was her for.  
"if you didn't do that I wouldn't be the person who I am now" i looked at her face that was getting support from Natsu's shoulder.  
"thank you Lucy,for killing me!" tears now came circling down my face as I ran out the door.

* * *

when I realized i saw a Blondie haired guy walk to Levy's dorm where Natsu was!  
"shit" I ran back to find the guy shocked at his sight.  
"Natsu, run!" I called out.  
But where could he run to there was nowhere to hide!  
I stood in front of the guy.  
"Leave us alone" i glared at him.  
He was shocked when he saw me my scarlet hair,and my brown eyes.  
"Erza scarlet,aka the girl who doesn't die easily!" I gasped and fell off guard for just a second  
"what do you mean!" I left out a huge glare at him  
"I mean that,I'm the one who killed you"  
My eyes widen as I just heard the painful truth  
In the corner of my eyes I saw a flesh of Blondie's hair attack the other Blondie's hair.  
"Nooo,Laxus!" I saw Lucy fall on the ground.  
I was getting scared. for the first time probably in 4 years.  
"Don't kill her,kill me!" I heard my own voice say.  
I don't know why but I felt right saying that.  
"Okay then,Erza!" when he was about send me flying against the wall!  
I saw a flash off blue hit thunder and make a powerful combination attack, that attacked Laxus.  
"Do you really think we let you kill, our sister!" I heard two voices call out.  
"what the hell?" I hear Laxus say.  
The fog cleared up revealing a girl with a bandanna and a girl with a hat.  
"The name's blue" said the one with brown hair coming from below her hat.  
"And I'm Sapphire!" spoke my sister I was shocked but I fell save.  
Now that they we're here.  
"Erza,bring Lucy to the infirmary we we'll handle this!" I heared Blue say.  
I nodded my hand and carried Lucy on my back I looked back.  
"And Erza,don't get in to any trouble!" I looked back at Sapphire who had just made the comment.  
I quickly smiled at the comment from Sapphire and made my way to the infirmary.  
when i felt something got through my veins.  
and i found my self lying on the floor,before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Time skip 2 days!  
Erza's pov  
**I openend my eyes.  
slowly first adjusting my eyes to the light.  
I heared a sound come from my right.  
it was a chair that was slipping over the ground.  
And it had just fell down.  
I turned my head to the direction where I just heared the sound.  
Where I saw a blue haired bow had just stood up.  
His eyes widened.  
His mouth was moving but probably it didn't get into my head what he said.  
It smelt, strange here.  
I realized it now.  
I was on the roof of the building probably, because else the boys couldn't visit us.  
I now saw Lucy with her arms and face in bandages.  
I sat up strange feeling the breeze of the wind.  
It wasn't cold Jellal sat down next to me we we're both looking to the sky.  
And Lucy sat on the other side.  
Suddenly I felt jellal's hand grabbing hold of mine.  
and bow to my head.  
I grabbed him in for a hug.  
_"I will protect you,Erza I promise!"_He whispered in my ear.  
I flushed.  
My face turning scarlet.  
Lucy laughed a bit.  
I had to do something about this school but the world, I think didn't mind waiting a little.

* * *

**Yeah I know in this chappy we haven't settled everything yet but we did settle most, i'm introducing Blue and Sapphire in the next chappy!  
I want to create a cliffhanger on the end or a calming end I promise.  
I won't do anything to rough in the next part but i can introduce the name already  
next time.  
Fairy tail academy chapter 4:Do i belong here?  
plz review,follow,favourite else me and Blue will come and dance the h... no we will do some street-dancing!  
wait...  
WTF brain?!  
Sapphire is out bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:the note!

**Hey guys ,Sapphire here!**  
**As you see, this is just a big author's note not a story.**  
**I can drabble on about things like doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...,not again!**  
**About doing the rain-dance.**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**  
**But let's back to point.**  
**I want to do another story but i don't want to do it alone,I need suggestions from you guys,about anything you like!**  
**About pairing like Jerza Nalu Gruvia fried x mirajane and levy x gajeel**  
**And also all the poke spé couples**  
**Then send me maybe ideas for the story maybe a next generation story or a dance about Doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**

* * *

**You can also ask me about being a character in the story.**  
**You can then choose your name from the suggestions I give you or choose your own Name I won't do to hard to write names else I might get confused that's why I also give. Suggestions for name's**  
**You can then tell me what your character want to be like.**  
**Probably you can choose between things from to i will make a list below here.**  
**I also do want to make more songs in my fanfics!**

* * *

**Maybe you can even be something like a co-host if we mail and stuff.  
And i promise i will upload at least one thing a day or 2 things on one thing if i didn't do it the day before.  
The names you can choose from:**

* * *

**Melany  
Céline  
Aquina  
Cheyenne  
Yellow  
Platina  
Britney  
Kim  
May  
Scarlet**

* * *

**Boy names:  
Jim  
Jack  
Kevin  
Lucas  
Jessie  
Davey  
Green  
Barry  
Ash  
Joey**

* * *

**Now what fits with the character's.**

**May,Céline,Scarlet,Cheyenne.  
Are though girls very nice but have they're times they are very angry because someone insults they're friends  
but they won't go into fights without reason,but they're not afraid to fight, and have they're own opinions!**

**The same counts for boys:  
Jim,Joey,Davey,Ash.**

**Melany,Yellow,Britney**  
**Are very nice against they're friends they don't have much but they are the best,**  
**they don't want to fight they get good grades in school but not the best!**

**Same counts for boys:  
Jack,Barry,Jessie.**

**Aquina,Platina,Kim**  
**Are girls who love to make up they're faces they are very Girly, and love to be the best they think they're the best but they aren't but they also can fight like the best they really don't mind fighting they can be your friend if you listen to them!**

**Kevin,Lucas,Green**  
**Are guys who think they're though but aren't they bully people and steal they're lunch money,**  
**but once you see they're problem they have a kind heart and they will be your friend**

* * *

**So these we're the personalities and names  
Now I give you one more choice  
Relationships with other characters!  
I can later hook you up with some guy/girl in the story so don't get angry on me if I didn't warn you because I copy everything!  
Relationships you can have**

**You can be ex-girl/boy friend of Erza/Sapphire/Red/Jellal!**

**You can be Red/Jellal's brother/sister!**

**You can be a ex-criminal who escaped from prison for some reason**

**You can be totally in love with Sapphire/Red/Blue/Erza/Jellal/Ruby/Gray/Lucy**

**but later end with someone else!**

**Or last choice you can be a monster muhahhaha, no seriously no  
You can be... I don't know actually  
Well you can be cousin of Gray/Lucy/Erza**

* * *

**If you want to be co-host send a email to.. **

**no wait just send me aprivate message and i give you my email adres they're  
and don't hack else I will dance the hula-hula  
wait...  
ugh seriously  
WTF brain!  
I also need more ideas for one-shots I'm asking much aren't I?  
please leave a review with your suggestion else i will do the hulla-hulla .  
Wait...  
WTF brain!  
Sapphire is out bye-bye  
PS.I can choose maybe multiple character's in my stories so possible is also that you alter maybe found that you can choose a girl and a boy and get them together :P**


End file.
